Celesti
Celesti (セレスティ, Seresuti) is a supposed crow with magical powers, possessing intelligence far beyond that of the average human, as well as the ability to look into the future, predicting events and omens, as well as immortality. Having exists for centuries, he became more of a legend, a myth, like a folktale, being known as both the All-Seeing Crow (全御覧烏, Zengoran Karasu), for his precognitive powers, and Demon Crow (烏魔, Karasuma), for possessing a seemingly malicious nature. Appearance Celesti is an average looking crow, possessing black feathers, and a black beak. His only distinctive features are his red eyes with black pupil, which are connected to his magic. Personality In legends and folklore, Celesti is a malevolent spirit, an entity that possesses immense knowledge and wisdom, but only uses it in a way that would be amusing for it, even if it means harming or potentially destroying the lives of others. He is described as manipulative, heinous, an excellent liar, possessing a soft-spoken manner of speech, a gentle voice and tone, leaving no feeling of hostility from him. Celesti would grant a request for an individual who found him, but would only give a cryptic message, instead of outright telling them what they wish to know. The folktales spoken about Celesti are, for the most part, correct. Celesti isn't a kindred spirit, he finds amusement in experimenting with humans, mentally that is. He gives cryptic messages of the futures he has seen, using riddles or other sorts of methods, making it ambigious whether or not the prediction leads to fortune or misfortune. However, he doesn't view his deeds as evil, or heinous, simply "scientific", neccesary for study. Due to the years he spent both alone and interacting with various creatures, humans included, he has grown tired and bored of the sights of normalcy. As such, he slowly became an excellent manipulator, using pretty words, wooing humans and easily decieving them, becoming an excellent liar, in addition to accumulating incredible knowledge over the years. Celesti also lacks a moral compass to begin with, finding the very concept of "good and evil" to be ridiculous, the concept of "justice" to be a joke, due to the fact it can be that way for anyone, any side, and thus, they are worthless in the end. Celesti has grown and become a cynical crow, as well as a sarcastic and snarky individual. When the situation isn't dire, he would jokingly mock whoever he converses with, and enjoy his time. In addition to debunking whatever they might use against him in terms of mind games. He finds it an absolute jolt to mess with humans using nothing but words, as opposed to a physical confrontation. His sole existence is not to make the lives of others hell, as fun as he finds it, but it is to explore how far he can go with the power of words, when used correctly, something he goes to extreme lengths to figure out. Due to his incredible knowledge, wisdom as well as power, Celesti has gained a superiority complex, believing himself to be far above any animal, human or creature on the planet. He is convinced that he can defeat and outwit any force alive, and with his ability to predict his own death, he is virtually unkillable by any conventional means. This can prove to backfire, but Celesti has yet to truly be "defeated" in a sense, as he thinks far ahead, predicting what will happen and using it fully to his own advantage. It can be said that Celesti's intelligence is what makes him a very dangerous individual, as he could very well be manipulating someone and make them feel as though they are at an advantage, while he is infact the one using them. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Celesti's concept and idea came to the author through a dream after eating sweets before bed. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:Characters Category:Character